Their Love Story
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi sewaktu mereka kecil. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Dan Sasuke tahu siapa sesungguhnya Hinata, di balik topengnya. Lalu kenapa susah sekali meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama./"Kita terlalu mirip satu sama lain, Sasu. Yang ada kita hanya akan saling membunuh. Dan aku saudara tirimu."/ Mind RnR?/Two-shot


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance. Drama**

 **Warning : AU. Segala karakter yang ada di dalam cerita ini berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di canon, cenderung mendekati RTN. Cuss words. Typo. Sexual Content. If you don't like the pairing, strongly suggest just leave this page.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Their Love Story © Raye. Harrogath**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I. First Introduction**

Hyuuga Hinata yang masih berusia delapan tahun sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ibunya begitu repot mengomentari sikapnya yang tak bisa duduk tenang di dalam mobil. Mereka sedang tidak berada di dalam ruangan dan menjadi perhatian orang banyak, demi Tuhan. Di sini hanya ada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk membaca isu terbaru Wall street Journal di tabletnya dan Watanabe, supir limo mereka yang jelas tak akan peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan selama mereka membayar gajinya. Lagipula, Hinata tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya menggoyangkan kakinya, dan merubah posisi duduknya setiap lima menit. Itu saja. Ibunya terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Ia lalu melirik ayahnya, berharap agar sang ayah mengambil tindakan dan menyuruh ibunya untuk berhenti mengomentarinya dan membiarkannya sendiri. Tapi, seperti biasanya, pria itu sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Menghela nafas, Hinata akhirnya kembali duduk diam, menggumamkan kata maaf kepada ibunya, dan mengulang ucapannya bahwa ia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

Hyuuga Hikari mengganggukkan kepalanya, puas melihat anak perempuannya mematuhinya. "Bagus. Kau harus bersikap baik hari ini. Kunjungan ke kediaman Uchiha sangatlah penting. Ini bisa berdampak bagus untuk kemajuan …"

Dan ketika ibunya sedang sibuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa kunjungan ini begitu penting, Hinata mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela ketika mereka melewati lahan luas yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman liar. Hinata membenci pedesaan. Ia lebih memilih untuk berada di kota besar yang dipenuhi dengan keramaian orang, dan berbagai macam toko yang menyediakan segala keperluan yang ia butuhkan. Di desa, sama sekali tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain duduk manis dan memperhatikan orang dewasa berbicara sembari menikmati teh mereka. Membosankan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ibunya memaksanya ikut serta.

Hyuuga Hikari adalah wanita cantik mengagumkan dengan keanggunan yang dapat membuat kebanyakan wanita merasa iri jika berada di dekatnya. Akan tetapi, dia juga wanita yang dingin dan tak berperasaan. Menurut Hinata, wanita yang berstatus ibunya itu hanya peduli dengan diri sendiri dan reputasinya di lingkungan sosial mereka. Dia terus menerus mengomel tentang ini dan itu kepada putrinya sendiri, seakan apapun yang dilakukan olehnya tak pernah ada yang cukup baik di matanya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, sang kepala keluarga. Menurutnya pria itu begitu misterius, mungkin karena Hinata jarang bertemu dengannya. Namun inilah yang membuat Hinata begitu kagum dan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya setiap kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hinata selalu berharap ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan ayahnya, dan bukan dengan ibunya. Jika semua tergantung kehendaknya, ia akan membuat ibunya pergi bekerja setiap hari, siang dan malam, sehingga ayahnya bisa tinggal di rumah dan bermain dengannya. Ia yakin ayahnya tak akan menceramahinya tentang keharusannya bersikap seperti wanita anggun setiap saat. Ia masih berusia delapan tahun, _for God's sake_. Ia seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain dan bersenang-senang, bukannya mengikuti segala aturan ibunya yang membuatnya sesak.

Ketika limo mereka berhenti di depan gerbang besi, Hyuuga Hikari kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata. "Biar aku memeriksamu lagi. Apakah kau mengusutkan bajumu lagi, Hinata? Demi Tuhan, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan itu. Begitu sulitkah bagimu untuk mematuhi ucapanku? Anak-anak lain seusiamu tak akan pernah bersikap seperti ini. Mereka hanya perlu diberitahu sekali dan mereka akan— "

"—Hikari, cukup!" Hyuuga Hiashi meletakkan tabletnya dan memandang istrinya untuk kali pertama hari itu. "Biarkan Hinata melakukan apa yang dia suka. Dia cantik apa adanya." Dan pria itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepalanya sembari tersenyum penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih, Ayah." Hinata berkata dengan penuh kegembiraan. Masa bodoh dengan ibunya, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli dengan wanita itu. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah tangan besar sang ayah yang berada di puncak kepalanya, mengelus helaian rambutnya.

"Dia masih kecil, berhenti mengekangnya dengan aturan-aturanmu yang tak masuk akal itu."

"Dan kau harusnya berhenti memanjakannya, Hiashi." Tuntut Hikari. "Dia sama sekali tak butuh suntikan ego lebih banyak lagi untuk membuatnya semakin melambung ke atas."

"Ucapanmu semakin tak masuk akal," Hiashi tertawa dan memangku Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Lagipula Hinata memang pantas mendapatkan segala yang terbaik yang bisa ditawarkan kepadanya. Dia seorang Hyuuga, Hikari."

"Terserah apa katamu, Sayang. Jangan bilang aku tak memperingatkanmu ketika ia nanti tumbuh menjadi gadis yang susah diatur." Hikari berkata dengan nada dingin sembari menatap tajam putrinya.

Hinata mengacuhkannya.

Limo mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah mansion besar, yang memiliki banyak tangga menuju ke pintu masuk. Hinata melangkah keluar dari mobil mengikuti orang tuanya, dan bersiap melangkah menuju anak tangga ketika ibunya menarik tangannya. Wanita itu lantas berusaha merapikan baju terusan yang ia kenakan, dan memerintahkannya, "Diam, dan jangan berbicara kecuali ada yang bertanya padamu. Jaga sikapmu, dan jangan mempermalukanku!"

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Sungguh, ibunya mulai terdengar bagai piringan kaset rusak. Nyaring, dan membuat sakit telinga. Tapi ia dengan bijak menutup mulutnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hyuuga Hikari padanya jika ia berani mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju ke rumah utama dan disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang bertugas untuk mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu. Hinata memperhatikan bahwa rumah yang mereka kunjungi saat ini sangat besar. _Dan tua_ , ia menambahkan dalam hati.

Mengambil salah satu tempat di sofa, Hinata memperhatikan ayahnya menuangkan minum ke gelasnya sementara ibunya duduk tegap di tempatnya, memusatkan perhatiannya ke vas kristal yang ada di meja. Belum apa-apa dan Hinata sudah merasa bosan luar biasa. Ia bahkan berharap sesuatu terjadi, apapun selama itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan seorang melangkah masuk. Seorang pria dengan rambut gelap dan tubuh tegap melangkah mendekati kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Hinata menyimpulkan pria itu beberapa tahun lebih muda dari ayahnya.

"Selamat datang," sapanya dengan nada riang. "Kalian pastilah keluarga Hyuuga. Aku Uchiha Obito. Sepupu dari Uchiha Fugaku. Selamat datang di gubuk kami."

Hinata mendengus dalam hati mendengar itu. Entah orang ini memang rendah hati, atau dia memang sengaja ingin memancing pujian dari mereka. Gubuk? Hanya orang tak waras yang akan mengatakan tempat ini sama dengan rumah kumuh yang dimiliki oleh gembel di jalan. Hinata memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya berjabat tangan dan saling melemparkan pujian. Ia menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan ibunya ke arah Uchiha Obito. Itu adalah tatapan sama yang sering ibunya layangkan kepada adik kembar ayahnya, ataupun relasi bisnis ayahnya yang sering datang ke rumah untuk menemui ibunya. Obito kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata dan tersenyum penuh pesona lalu berkata,

"Dan siapakah nama gadis kecil cantik ini?"

"Ini putri kami, Hinata." Hikari berkata dengan nada monoton, sedikit membuat Hinata merasa jengkel mendengarnya. Ibunya baru saja mempresentasikan dirinya seakan ia sebuah mobil.

Obito berlutut sehingga ia sejajar dengan tinggi Hinata. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Hinata." Sapanya dengan nada ramah.

Dan Hinata membalasnya sambil tersenyum cerah. "Senang berjumpa denganmu juga, Tuan Uchiha." Jawabnya sopan.

Obito menyeringai, dan mengusap puncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri. Hinata merasa jengkel seketika. Hanya ayahnya saja yang boleh memperlakukannya seperti itu. Uchiha Obito bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya, dan sudah jelas ia sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk memperlakukannya sama seperti rombongan bocah bodoh seusianya. Meski begitu, ia berusaha menahan ketidaksukaannya dan tetap tersenyum ketika Uchiha Obito memujinya.

"Dia benar –benar cantik dan menggemaskan. Kalian berdua pastilah bangga padanya."

"Ýa." Ibunya merespon singkat. "Apakah kau sudah menikah, Obito- _san_?"

Obito hanya tersenyum, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum terpikir olehku untuk mengikat diri dalam komitmen," sahutnya santai. "lagipula, aku sudah memiliki keponakan kurang ajar untuk menjadi penerusku."

Hinata melihat ayahnya mengangkat alis mendengarkan ucapan Obito yang seakan tak masuk akal itu. Lagipula, mana bisa seseorang menjadi penerus jika ia sendiri bukan darah dagingnya. Bodoh.

"Keponakan?" Hikari membeo tak mengerti.

"Ah, yang kumaksud adalah anak kakakku, Uchiha Sasuke. Fugaku sering menitipkannya padaku ketika ia dan istrinya berangkat ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka. Dia harusnya ada entah di mana di dalam rumah ini." jelasnya. "Tapi kurasa ia mungkin sedang meneror para staff. Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak bersikap seperti Hinata."

Dan ketika Hinata mendengar ini, ia merasa gembira dan sedikit marah. Mungkin jika ada anak lain yang bisa diajaknya bermain, ia tak akan terlalu merasa bosan. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tak terlalu suka dengan ide bahwa ada anak yang akan merebut seluruh perhatian orang lain darinya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya duduk diam sementara para orang dewasa kembali berbincang, membicarakan sesuatu yang jelas sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka, dan sekali lagi ibunya memparadekan dirinya di depan para orang dewasa agar mereka dapat memuji betapa penurut, manis, dan cantiknya dia.

Ketika pembicaraan antara mereka berlanjut lagi, Hinata menghibur dirinya dengan melihat keluar jendela besar. Segera sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh gemuk dan seorang pria tua berbalut seragam berjalan mondar-mandir mengitari halaman sembari menggumamkan sesuatu. Raut wajah mereka mereka gabungan antara bingung dan merasa terganggu ketika mereka berteriak memanggil sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa Hinata dengar. Ketika mereka berbalik memunggungi pohon oak besar, tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul seorang bocah yang kemudian melemparkan balon air ke arah mereka. Para pelayan itu berteriak kaget ketika meresa mereka dilempar oleh sesuatu, dan kemudian segera mengejar bocah laki-laki yang berlari ke arah rumah.

Kembali duduk di sofa, Hinata menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia melihat bocah laki-laki itu berlari melewati pintu ruang tamu dan berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya langsung beradu dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan kaget sewaktu bocah itu menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang tak ditutupi. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat bocah itu secara jelas, dan ia jelas menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Bocah itu memiliki rambut hitam gelap, mata berwarna hitam yang seakan menyimpan banyak rahasia, dan wajah yang bagus. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah bocah itu, namun kemudian mendadak hilang ketika sebuah keras menggelegar mengagetkan mereka.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha, apa yang kau lakukan tadi sama sekali tak lucu!"

Dengan cepat bocah itu kembali berlari menjauh ketika ada pelayan wanita bertubuh gemuk mengejarnya. Lalu terdengar suara jeritan dan sesuatu yang terbanting pecah, yang akhirnya menyita perhatian orang-orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hinata. Mereka semua lantas berhenti berbicara dan menatap ke arah pintu sembari bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan kegaduhan itu.

Uchiha Fugaku terlihat mengurut pelipisnya, sementara Uchiha Mikoto tertawa. Obito sendiri menghela nafas.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa penyebabnya," katanya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian bocah lelaki tadi berlari memasuki ruang tamu, diikuti oleh pelayan bertubuh gemuk tadi.

"Kembali kau bocah nakal!"

Uchiha Mikoto berdiri dengan tenang, dan melingkarkan lengannya ke sang anak, memerangkapnya dalam rangkulan. "Tak apa, Chizumi- _san_. " katanya pada sang pelayan. "Biar aku yang mengambil alih dari sini." Ia lalu membalikkan badan sang bocah sebelum menunduk, mensejajarkan pandangan mata mereka. Dengan nada bercanda, wanita itu menegur sang anak. "Apa kau kembali membuat keributan, Sasuke?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, memandang kaget tak percaya. Jika ia bertingkah seperti itu di depan para tamu, ibunya jelas tak akan segan memukulnya, dan bukannya tertawa seperti apa yang tiga orang dari keluarga Uchiha ini lakukan. Hyuuga Hikari jelas tak akan menemukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan oleh bocah lelaki itu lucu.

"Sasuke," Uchiha Fugaku berkata dari tempatnya duduk. "Mereka adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Ini adalah Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hikari." Sasuke tak berkata apapun, dan hanya merenggut. "Dan ini adalah putri mereka, Hinata. Dia sebaya denganmu, Sasuke."

Melepaskan diri dari ibunya, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan curiga sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan nada memerintah. "Berapa usiamu?"

Dan dengan nada sombong, Hinata balas menjawab "Delapan tahun."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku sembilan tahun." Katanya, lalu berbalik menghadap ayahnya. "Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu, tapi bisakah kau bisa mengajak Hinata bersamamu? Kau bisa menunjukkan rumah kita padanya."

Sasuke mengerang. "Tapi dia _perempuan_ , Ayah." Rengeknya, sengaja menekankan kata perempuan, berharap ayahnya mengerti bahwa itu masalahnya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan seketika tertawa. Semua orang, kecuali Hinata yang sama sekali tak menganggap hal itu lucu. Dia sama sekali tak suka menjadi bahan tertawaan, dan saat itu juga ia memutuskan bahwa ia sama sekali tak menyukai Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Ada nada peringatan di dalam suara Fugaku.

"Cih, baiklah." Sasuke menyerah. Melirik ke arah Hinata, dia membuat gerakan seakan mengajak dan memerintah. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Meskipun Hinata sama sekali tak menyukai bocah lelaki ini, ia lebih memilih untuk pergi berkeliling dengannya daripada menghabiskan satu menit lagi terjebak duduk di dalam ruangan, dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka yang membosankan. Sepanjang lorong, ia berjalan mengikuti bocah itu. Dan ketika ia harus berlari untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya (Sasuke berjalan begitu cepat ketika mereka melewati koridor yang berbeda), Hinata terpaksa mengeraskan suaranya, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Hey! Berhenti berjalan begitu cepat!"

"Kau harusnya bergerak lebih cepat, Hinako! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu anak perempuan!" Sasuke berteriak dari balik bahunya.

"Namaku Hinata, dan apa masalahmu jika aku perempuan!" Hinata membalas dengan nada jengkel.

Sasuke berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Semua orang juga tahu kalau anak laki-kali itu lebih baik daripada anak perempuan. Mereka itu tidak pernah lebih pintar dan _cool_ dibandingkan kami, _boys_." Katanya sombong.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. " Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar."

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku jauh lebih cepat daripada kau."

" _Oh please_ , itu karena kau lebih tua dariku dan kau memiliki kaki yang jelas lebih panjang dari aku."

"Dan aku jauh lebih pintar."

"Aku selalu dapat nilai bagus di raporku. A, jika kau ingin tahu."

Sasuke mendengus, " Yah, itu terjadi hanya karena kau menjilat mereka."

Meskipun ucapan Sasuke tak sepenuhnya salah, Hinata jelas tetap saja melanjutkan seakan tak mendengar sanggahannya tadi. "Aku bisa memainkan biola dan piano. Dan aku juga menguasai bahasa Inggris."

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Begitu juga aku. Dan aku juga menguasai bahasa Perancis."

Hinata hanya menguasai satu bahasa selain bahasa Jepang, dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa menjadi orang bodoh sewaktu mengetahui bahwa ia kalah dari makhluk berambut pantat bebek di depannya ini. Menunduk memandang ke bawah, ia mencoba memikirkan ucapan balasan untuk bocah lelaki di hadapannya, tapi yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah kalimat menyedihkan—

"Hmm, aku jauh lebih keren daripadamu!"

—seperti itu.

"Yah, terserah apa katamu." Sasuke mendengus dan melangkah pergi.

Hinata berjalan mengikutinya. "Kau harusnya mengantarku berkeliling."

"Dan aku sama sekali tak tertarik untuk melakukannya." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada acuh sembari berbalik. Ia menyeringai. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" ledeknya.

Dan sekali lagi ia menertawakan Hinata. Dan itu semakin membuat darah Hinata seakan mendidih. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke depan dan mendorong Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, membuat bocah itu terdorong jatuh ke belakang.

Sasuke bangun dan bertumpu dengan menggunakan kedua sikunya, ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kagum yang sama sekali tak mampu ia tutupi. Ini pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya ada seseorang yang berani melawannya.

Dan itulah moment di mana Sasuke merasa dirinya jatuh cinta dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

 **II. First Kiss**

Ciuman pertama Hinata adalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Satu fakta memalukan yang berusaha Hinata sembunyikan dari orang-orang. Pertama, karena itu terjadi dengan Sasuke, anak lelaki yang dikenal memiliki reputasi buruk di sekolah mereka. Dan kedua, tak lama setelah menciumnya, dia tertangkap basah sedang bermain lidah dengan Uzumaki Karin. Hinata benar-benar merasa jengkel jika teringat kejadian itu.

Hinata baru berusia sepuluh tahun, sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Shikamaru Nara yang diadakan diadakan di halaman belakang rumahnya, di bawah tenda kanopi berwarna putih. Hanya ada beberapa anak perempuan yang hadir di sana, dan Hinata adalah salah satu dari mereka. Meski begitu tak ada satu orang pun yang mempermasalahkan hal ini mengingat di mata orang dewasa mereka masih begitu muda. Hinata datang sendirian, tanpa didampingi oleh ibunya. Hyuuga Hikari sedang asyik berlibur dan sama sekali tak bisa diganggu. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak peduli. Ia malah lega bisa berjauhan dengan ibunya. Setidaknya tak ada yang akan menceramahinya tentang keharusan bersikap.

Hinata memperhatikan sebagian dari mereka berjalan menjauh, dan lebih memilih untuk bermain di dekat danau, jauh dari pengawasan orang dewasa. Bahkan beberapa yang memiliki keberanian berlebih mencoba untuk menyelundupkan minuman keras, dan mencobanya. Hinata menyuruh Alex untuk mengambilkannya minum. Ia sedang menikmati kemenangan pertamanya akan kemampuannya untuk memanipulasi mereka yang berbeda gender dengannya. Hinata adalah gadis tercantik di lingkungan sosial mereka, mungkin nomor dua di bawah Karin, tapi itu hanya karena gadis itu telah memiliki payudara. Hinata berdecak. Hanya soal waktu saja sebelum ia mengambil alih posisi itu.

Ia sedang menunggu Alex kembali membawa minuman untuknya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya, tersenyum arogan seperti biasanya yang membuat seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Meskipun Hinata sering bersikap kasar kepadanya, entah kenapa ia selalu saja memiliki _soft spot_ untuk pewaris tunggal kekayaan Uchiha itu. Mungkin karena ia adalah anak laki-laki _tercute_ yang pernah ia kenal, atau juga mungkin karena ia melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensi akan tindakannya itu. Sesuatu yang Hinata sadari sejak kecil adalah kemewahan yang tak akan pernah ia miliki sepanjang hidupnya.

Ia mendadak merasa khawatir dengan kehadirannya, dan memilih untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Terutama ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan mulai memuji gaun selutut yang ia kenakan. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa peringatan, si brengsek itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menciumnya. Ciuman singkat, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka namun sudah sanggup mencuri nafasnya, dan secuil hatinya. Lalu, secepat itu terjadi, secepat itu pula berakhir. Dan sewaktu Hinata membuka matanya kembali, Sasuke telah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tak ada satu orangpun di sekitar mereka yang menyadari itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Dan itu bagus, menurut Hinata. Karena ketika Sasuke mencoba untuk menyombongkan diri perihal itu, Hinata dapat dengan tegas menyangkalnya tanpa takut ketahuan bahwa ia berbohong.

Hinata berjalan tanpa tentu arah, pikirannya masih diselimuti kabut akibat ciuman Sasuke selama lebih kurang sepuluh menit hingga ia tanpa sengaja menemukan bocah itu sedang asyik mencium Karin, satu tangannya berada di payudara gadis itu, menyentuhnya. Menolak untuk memberinya kepuasaan dengan merasa kesal dan menunjukkannya langsung tepat di hadapan anak lelaki itu, Hinata membalikkan badan dan berjalan langsung ke rumah. Di sana ia lebih memilih untuk memecahkan piring sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosinya (berakting pada pelayan yang bergegas mendatanginya bahwa ia tak sengaja telah bersikap ceroboh dan tolol. Bahkan ada air mata palsu juga yang ikut turun). Setelah itu, ia keluar dari rumah dan mencari salah satu temannya yang bodoh, dan memanfaatkannya untuk menyebarkan gossip tentang Karin yang jelas tak akan pernah lepas darinya hingga ia masuk ke SMA nanti. _Poor_ Karin, Hinata mendengus tanpa simpati.

Kemudian, ketika ada seseorang yang bertanya kepada Hinata siapa yang menjadi ciuman pertamanya, Hinata dengan senang hati akan menyebut nama Rei Gaara. Pilihan yang jauh lebih bisa diterima, dan jauh lebih aman daripada mengakui nama Sasuke.

Lalu tahun-tahun pun berlalu tanpa Hinata peduli akan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **III. First Love**

Sasuke selalu beranggapan bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Hinata ketika gadis kecil itu mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk. Ia mendengus. Betapa naifnya ia waktu itu. Tentu saja, setahun berlalu sebelum perasaan itu kemudian hilang, dan ia menganggap Hinata tak lebih dari seorang gadis sombong manja yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia sama sekali tak pernah memperhatikannya. _Au contrary_ , kehadiran Hinata sangatlah sulit untuk diabaikan. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu yang sama sekali sulit untuk dipahami, yang melebihi kecantikan fisik yang membuat orang-orang secara otomatis mendekat ke arahnya. Dan di saat yang sama juga, Sasuke merasakan adanya bahaya yang mengancam tentangnya. Mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang berpikiran seperti ini, karena orang lain yang mengenal Hinata selalu menganggap gadis itu sangat cerdas, manis, ramah, dapat dipercaya, dan beberapa kata sifat lain yang mampu membuat Sasuke merasa mual memikirkannya. Sasuke sama sekali tak percaya itu semua, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun soal itu.

Sesungguhnya untuk seseorang yang pernah mengaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu, Sasuke sebenarnya tak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali. Hinata hidup dan bernafas, tapi dia jelas bukan poros dunianya. Ia tak lebih dari seseorang yang Sasuke kenal semenjak kecil, bergaul dalam lingkungan elit sosial yang sama, dan dia terkadang menggodanya. Tapi, ia juga sering menggoda gadis lain. Hinata selalu berada dalam daftar gadis yang ia incar, tapi tak pernah satu kalipun ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu bertekuk lutut padanya

Mungkin juga keengganannya berkaitan dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka ketika mereka masih berada di sekolah dasar. Ia mencium Hinata karena tantangan yang diajukan padanya —sebuah tantangan di mana ia menjadi pihak yang kalah karena tak seorangpun yang percaya bahwa ia telah berhasil mencium Hinata. Gadis itu berbohong dengan begitu lihai sehingga membuat semua orang tak percaya padanya. Bahkan, Sasuke sendiri pun meragu bahwa ia sudah mencium gadis itu. Dan hal itu, harusnya membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata tidaklah seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan kepada dunia.

Sasuke menemukan siapa sebenarnya Hinata pada musim panas ketika dia berumur enam belas tahun. Menjadi anak-anak yang memiliki hak istimewa karena terlahir di keluarga kaya raya membuat mereka dengan gampangnya menyelenggarakan satu pesta liar tanpa pengawasan berlebih dari orang tua. Seks, obat-obatan, dan minuman keras menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa dilewatkan di sana. Sasuke, di usianya yang sudah memasuki enam belas tahun telah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Lagipula, siapa yang akan melarangnya. Ayahnya sendiri sama sekali tak bisa memberikan contoh yang baik padanya. Pria itupun pasti sedang asyik bersenang-senang dengan sekretarisnya saat ini. Sedangkan ibunya sendiri, wanita itu pasti sedang asyik berbelanja dan bersenang-senang di salah satu toko yang ada di New York.

Sasuke baru saja selesai menikmati servis gratis dari salah satu gadis seksi yang ikut datang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh Inuzuka Kiba, dan sedang berkeluyuran tak tentu arah di mansion keluarga Inuzuka. Sebuah rokok terselip di bibirnya ketika ia mendengar suara desahan dari salah satu ruang kosong yang ada di rumah itu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar dari nada suara itu, dan Sasuke tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa penasaran yang mendadak muncul dari dalam dirinya.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju ke sumber suara. Begitu menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud, ia membuka pintu itu sedikit, memberinya celah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Dan apa yang ia temukan membuatnya terperangah tak percaya.

Di sana, di ruangan itu, Shirarui Genma sedang menikmati adu lidah bersama seorang gadis. Tak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, tapi mengingat usia Genma yang dua kali di atasnya dan fakta bahwa pria itu telah menikah tentu saja membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan Sasuke adalah lawan main pria itu.

 _Holy fuck!_

Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah tahu bahwa Nona Hyuuga yang terhormat, dan selalu mematuhi segala peraturan yang membuatnya terlihat sebagai gadis kaku yang tak tahu caranya bersenang-senang memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal ini. Sasuke sudah pasti akan tertawa keras melihat hal ini jika saja ia tak terlalu terkejut mendapati adegan ini memang nyata terjadi di hadapannya. Ketua Dewan Organisasi Sekolah dan member penting dari berbagai klub sedang asyik menikmati sentuhan dari seseorang yang lebih layak dianggap sebagai pamannya.

Meski begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengagumi Hinata dan tubuhnya. Rok pendek yang dikenakannya tertarik ke atas menampilkan kulit pahanya yang mulus. Payudaranya masih tertutup oleh bra yang dikenakannya, dan untuk sesaat pandangan mata Sasuke berdiam di sana. Terhipnotis. Kepala Hinata terdorong ke belakang, seakan menikmati perlakuan Genma yang sedang menciumi lehernya. Dan tiba-tiba, ia membuka matanya seakan menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum pandangan mata mereka beradu. Ada bercak keterkejutan dalam tatapannya, meskipun demikian hal itu tak lantas menghentikan Hinata, ataupun membuatnya merasa malu sama sekali.

Dan inilah, jika Sasuke mengenang kembali, adalah saat di mana ia sungguh jatuh cinta kepada Hinata. Seorang pria akan jatuh cinta dengan seorang perempuan ketika mereka melakukan sesuatu yang manis, yang telah menarik hati sang lelaki. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke. Di sini ia berada, beradu pandang dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menikmati cumbuan dari seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya tanpa ada rasa enggan sedikitpun. Salah satu sudut bibir gadis itu malah terangkat naik ke atas, dan ia mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibirnya.

Sasuke merasa juniornya terbangun saat itu juga. Begitu pula dengan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak begitu kencang.

Salah satu bagian dalam diri Sasuke ingin sekali menghentikan kegiatan yang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini, tapi selain hanya mendapatkan bahan untuk mengancam Genma dan mempermalukannya, Sasuke sama sekali tak menemukan alasan lain mengapa ia harus melakukan itu. Alih-alih ia hanya menutup pintu dengan pelan dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, menanti Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan ketika Hinata keluar, ia sama sekali sendirian. Bajunya rapi tanpa cela, sama sekali tak menunjukkan ada kerutan. Tatanan rambutnya pun sempurna. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ada kegiatan panas yang berlangsung di dalam ruangan terkecuali seringai penuh kepuasan yang bermain di bibirnya. Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya dan terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Sasuke membiarkannya menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu kehadirannya.

"Pertunjukan yang sangat menarik tadi," ucapnya malas sembari berjalan mendekati Hinata, memipiskan jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata berhenti berjalan,dan memutar badannya. Kesan gadis polos yang selama ini selalu ditampilkannya jelas sama sekali tak nampak saat ini. Di depan Sasuke berdiri gadis yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi dengan senyum angkuh bermain di bibirnya.

"Menikmati pertunjukannya, Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah mendayu. "Sayang sekali jika kau tinggal untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara penutup, aku sudah kehilangan minatku."

"Tenang saja. _I'm not really into sloopy seconds_."

Salah satu alis Hinata naik tajam mendengar ucapannya. " _Sloopy seconds? My, my_ , Uchiha. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku baru saja selesai melakukan hubungan seks dengannya."

"Apakah kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah mencondongkan badannya dan berbisik di telinganya. Nada rendah yang menggelitik Sasuke. "Menurutmu?"

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mengamati Hinata yang kembali mundur beberapa langkah, menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Lagipula, sejak kapan kau sama sekali tak tertarik jika ada seseorang menawarkan kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang?"

Sasuke masih saja mengamati Hinata, sebelum pada akhirnya seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Mungkin karena aku baru saja selesai mendapatkan servis yang sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa puas?" Jawabnya santai. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Hinata, layaknya hewan ganas yang sedang mendekati buruannya. "Kau tahu, kurasa aku harus meminta maaf karena telah meremehkanmu selama ini."

Jika Hinata merasa terintimidasi oleh Sasuke yang menginvasi daerah pribadinya, dan berada terlalu dekat dengannya, ia sama sekali tak menunjukkannya. Dagu terangkat angkuh, dan seulas senyum menantang timbul di wajahnya. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang melakukannya. Aku sudah biasa menerima perlakuan itu, _no big deal_."

Dan di situlah Sasuke sadar bahwa Hinata memang sengaja melakukannya. Ia memanipulasi semua orang, membuat mereka percaya bahwa dia hanyalah gadis lemah yang tak berbahaya sama sekali. Dan yang mengerikan, semua orang percaya akan hal itu. Semuanya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sadar, ia sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang gadis di hadapannya ini. Tapi, justru karena itu ia berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh helai rambut Hinata yang terjatuh dari ikatannya. Begitu halus. Ia kembali memandang lurus ke mata gadis itu, yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Katakan padaku, apakah Gaara tahu bahwa kau berselingkuh di belakangnya?" bisiknya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya malas, dan ia mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya. "Oh _please_ , apa yang tak dia ketahui tak akan menyakitinya sama sekali."

"Mungkin seseorang harus memberinya _hints_ tentang apa yang terjadi." Sasuke berkata dengan nada malas, memperhatikan apakah Hinata akan memberikan reaksi yang ia harapkan. Ketakutan, misalnya. Namun ia sedikit kecewa ketika mendapati gadis itu bahkan sama sekali tak bergeming mendengarkan ancaman itu.

"Silahkan saja. Dan kita akan lihat, siapa yang lebih ia percaya di antara kita berdua. Aku, kekasihnya yang selalu menuruti segala ucapannya. Atau kau, yang kita tahu sama sekali tak memiliki reputasi baik dan terkenal sebagai pembohong."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Hinata pintar, dia akui itu. Gadis itu mampu melihat celah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "Kau benar soal itu."

Kali ini seulas senyum penuh kesombongan muncul, dan Sasuke merasa Hinata tak pernah terlihat lebih menarik dari saat itu. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus debu tak kasat mata di kerah jaketnya. Sasuke menemukan dirinya mundur selangkah seakan takut untuk disentuh oleh tangan halus itu.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mengagumi kekejamanmu, Sasuke." Bisiknya lalu menarik lagi tangannya. "Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman."

Mendengar itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum. "Oh yeah _, teman baik_." Bisiknya, meski matanya terarah menuju ke area dada sang gadis yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan pandangannya yang nakal.

Jika mungkin, senyuman Hinata semakin bertambah dalam. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan mencium pipinya. Bibirnya bertahan sedikit lebih lama daripada seharusnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak keberatan, terutama ketika ia mampu mencium bau parfume yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Sasuke." Katanya kemudian, melangkah mundur lalu berbalik arah. Berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri dalam kegelapan.

Ketika Sasuke pulang ke rumah malam itu, ia menemukan dirinya berada di depan laptopnya, mencari tahu segala informasi yang bisa ia raih mengenai Hyuuga Hinata. Pada satu titik, ia akhirnya menggunting foto Hinata dari majalah sekolah sebelum menempelkannya di buku journal miliknya. Di bagian bawah foto itu ia menulis satu kata yang akan mendeskripsikan hubungannya dan Hinata kemudian hari.

 _Cintaku_ …

 **IV. Siblings**

Hubungan di antara Sasuke dan Hinata berubah sejak musim panas itu. Oh, mereka sama sekali tak menjalin kasih. Hinata masih berhubungan dengan Gaara, dan Sasuke pun masih pada kebiasaan lamanya yang senang bersenang-senang dan menikmati setiap kesempatan yang ditawarkan padanya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika kau menemukan seseorang yang setara denganmu.

Kali ini Sasuke menghabiskan sorenya di kamar Hinata, bergelung di tempat tidur Queen Size milik sang gadis, dan mengamati yang bersangkutan sedang duduk di depan cermin hias besar miliknya, sibuk mengatur takaran bubuk putih yang akan ia hirup.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang masih percaya dengan omong kosong yang kau tampilkan." Katanya sembari memandang Hinata yang baru saja selesai menghirup bubuk itu lewat hidung dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, menanti reaksi obat yang baru saja ia hisap.

"Karena mereka bodoh." Hinata menjawab kemudian, memandang Sasuke melalui cermin di hadapannya. "Bukannya aku terdengar mengeluh, tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanyanya. "Tak ada gadis yang bisa kau ajak tidur?"

Sasuke mengatur posisi bantal di belakang tubuhnya. "Mereka membosankan. Sedikit kata rayuan, dan mereka langsung saja dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam pelukanku."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Lebih tepatnya jatuh ke ranjangmu, Sasuke." Katanya datar.

"Itu juga," Sasuke mengakui sambil tertawa. "Dan bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kudengar Gaara memutuskanmu."

Raut wajah Hinata mendadak berubah saat itu juga, dan Sasuke mengakui dalam hati ada rasa puas saat melihat wajah cantik itu mengerut marah. Mungkin karena ia tahu gadis itu pasti akan memikirkan seribu balasan agar orang-orang yang membuatnya kesal merasa menyesal. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke merasa bergairah. Sialan gadis itu!

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada biasa, tapi Sasuke terlalu mengenalnya untuk tahu bahwa itu hanyalah pura-pura.

"Oh kau tahu, ini dan itu." Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat, sengaja memberi jeda untuk memancing reaksi gadis itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Gaara mencampakkanmu demi seorang gadis kelas satu, junior kita. Ah, Matsuri. Polos, lugu, namun memiliki suara keras ketika ia berada di tempat tidur."

Informasi ini membuat Hinata tertarik. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah pelan. " _Screamer_?" ulangnya, dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

Merasa gadis itu duduk terlalu jauh, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu, menariknya mendekat. "Hn …" jawabnya, satu tangan terulur untuk mengelus leher Hinata. "Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Tertarik untuk berbagi?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke. "Kenapa? Agar kau bisa menggagalkan rencanaku?"

Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung. "Tidak, aku sedang berpikir bahwa aku bisa membantumu."

Satu alis Hinata terangkat naik. "Membantuku? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke tertarik untuk membantu orang lain tanpa imbalan?"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak turun menuju ke dada Hinata, melewati pinggangnya sebelum berhenti di sekitar paha. "Siapa bilang ini tanpa imbalan?" bisiknya. "Aku tak pernah membantu secara cuma-Cuma, Hinata."

"Oh, jadi apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Kupikir kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

Hinata berdiri secara tiba-tiba setelah ia mengatakan itu. Mendengus, lalu berjalan kembali ke meja riasnya dan duduk di sana. Sasuke tertawa, dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Tak bisa bilang aku tak mencobanya," katanya.

"Jika hanya mengatasi murid baru sepertinya, aku tak merasa perlu bantuanmu, Sasuke. Lagipula, aku terbiasa melakukannya sendiri. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah duduk diam dan saksikan." Katanya angkuh, mengambil sisir di hadapannya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya. "Apa kau berencana akan menginap di sini?"

"Apakah ibumu ada?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dia tak akan pulang hingga besok siang." Katanya getir.

Hinata berharap Hikari tak akan pernah pulang dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia membenci wanita itu sepenuh hatinya, namun di saat bersamaan ia pun tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya. Setidaknya tidak hingga ia mewarisi seluruh harta yang ditinggalkan oleh mendiang sang ayah. Hubungan mereka berdua sangat buruk, bahkan sejauh yang diingat Hinata, mereka sama sekali tak pernah memiliki hubungan normal antara ibu dan anak. Terutama semenjak kematian ayahnya.

Oh betapa Hinata berharap ibunyalah yang berada di dalam peti mati dan bukannya sang ayah. Ayahnya yang selalu baik, yang selalu mengabulkan segala keinginannya, selalu bekerja keras demi memastikan kemewahan yang mereka miliki akan terus bertahan. Sementara apa yang ibunya lakukan? Membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar demi sebuah kenikmatan yang hanya berlangsung selama lima menit.

Bahkan sejak kecil Hinata tahu jika ada satu orang yang patut di salahkan, itu adalah ibunya. Ibunya yang selalu menekannya, memaksanya untuk mengenakan topeng gadis baik demi memastikan nama mereka tetap menjadi salah satu nama yang disegani di lingkungan sosial mereka. Ibunya yang selalu memprotes segala yang dilakukannya, seakan itu tak pernah cukup baik. Ibunya yang selalu meremehkannya. Ibunya yang selalu mengancamnya.

Hinata bersumpah jika suatu saat nanti ia akhirnya mendapatkan harta warisannya, ia akan membuat ibunya berakhir di jalanan. Kejam? Ia sama sekali tak merasa seperti itu, terutama jika teringat pukulan yang harus ia rasakan setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan sewaktu kecil. Kesalahan minor yang tak pantas mendapatkan hukuman seekstrim itu.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal, Hinata hanya mampu mengawasi dalam diam bagaimana sang ibu berganti –ganti pasangan, dari satu pria ke pria lainnya. Mencoba mendapatkan ikan besar yang akan memastikan dirinya tetap bergelimang dalam kekayaan. Hinata sama sekali tak akan heran jika besok Hyuuga Hikari kembali dari liburannya dan mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang kaya raya. Dan sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tak akan peduli dengan hal itu.

.

.

Ibunya kembali sore hari, tepat di saat Sasuke baru saja pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Terlihat berkelas dan elegan, Hyuuga Hikari sama sekali tak kehilangan kecantikannya di usianya yang semakin tua. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Hinata terdiam di sofa ketika ibunya memintanya untuk duduk bersama pagi itu. Tapi sebuah cincin pertunangan mewah yang melingkar di jari manisnya yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Indah, bukan?" Hikari menyalahartikan maksud pandangan Hinata, dan memamerkan cincin itu padanya.

Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersikap tidak sopan, dan menarik naik sudut bibirnya. "Ya, Ibu." Sahutnya.

Jika pernikahan ini sungguh terjadi, ini berarti ibunya akan menikah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Hinata tak mengerti, apakah mengkoleksi suami entah sudah menjadi suatu trend saat ini? Lagipula, mengapa ibunya harus repot-repot terikat dalam suatu komitmen yang sudah jelas akan gagal ia turuti?

Hinata menemukan dirinya merasa terganggu dengan berita ini. Fakta bahwa ia harus beradaptasi dengan entah siapa calon suami ibunya sudah membuatnya merasa tidak senang sama sekali. Dan Hinata benci itu.

Berita pertunangan ini semakin membuatnya merasa terganggu ketika ia mengetahui nama calon suami Hikari.

Uchiha Fugaku …

 _Fuck!_

Di antara berbagai macam pria yang bisa ia dapatkan, Hikari harus berlabuh kepada pria itu. Hinata benar-benar tak suka akan hal ini.

Brengsek.

Hinata sekali lagi menemukan dirinya mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa harus Uchiha Fugaku? Mengapa harus ayah Sasuke. Memang tak ada yang terjadi antara dia dan Sasuke —setidaknya belum ada hingga sekarang. Sasuke telah menjadi sosok yang dekat dengannya, orang yang bisa ia andalkan, tapi bukan berarti lantas Hinata menyukai ide Sasuke menjadi saudara tirinya. Jauh dari itu, malah.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ketika ibunya sedang menyampaikan kabar 'gembira' itu, ia hanya bisa mencengkram sofa dalam-dalam. Oh, tentu saja Hikari merasa perlu menyampaikan omong kosong seperti bagaimana ia telah mengenal Fugaku selama bertahun-tahun, namun mereka sama sekali tak terlibat hubungan apapun hingga mereka kebetulan bertemu di tempat liburan yang sama dan rasa itu muncul. Ibunya menggambarkan pertemuan mereka seperti sesuatu yang terdengar romantis, tapi Hinata memiliki kecurigaan besar bahwa apa yang terjadi tak seperti itu. Lagipula sejak kapan Hyuuga Hikari menjadi sosok romantis. Wanita dingin sepertinya tak akan pernah memahami itu.

"Dan kau tentunya mengenal Sasuke." Ibunya berkata dengan nada tak suka yang sama sekali tak disembunyikannya.

"Tentu saja. Meski aku tak terlalu 'mengenalnya', jika ibu mengerti maksudku." Hinata mengangguk, ia tak akan pernah mengakui pada wanita di hadapannya ini bahwa ia dan Sasuke lebih dari sekedar kenal. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mendapatkan pukulan lain di tubuhnya, tidak terima kasih. "Tentu saja tidak, Ibu. Dia tak baik untuk reputasiku," tambahnya cepat, dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya untuk menyuruh para pelayan di rumah ini tutup mulut mengenai hubungannya dan Sasuke.

Tidak seperti ibunya yang tak memiliki masalah menurunkan standarnya demi memastikan bahwa ia tetap hidup bergelimangan harta, Hinata masih memiliki akal sehatnya. Ia tak akan pernah berteman dengan Sasuke ataupun lebih dari itu. Di mata publik, setidaknya. Harusnya ibunya sadar akan hal itu.

"Kau benar-benar yakin akan menikah dengannya, Ibu?" Hinata memastikan sekali lagi. "Tentunya kau juga sudah mendengar gossip terbaru mengenai Fugaku dan model itu?"

"Tentu saja," Hikari menjawab sembari mengamati kukunya. "Itu semua sama sekali tak benar."

Hinata kali ini benar-benar memutar bola matanya. Ibunya tak sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta, bukan? Ia memicingkan matanya sewaktu menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu mungkin saja terjadi. _Oh, the great and cold Hyuuga Hikari has fallen in love._

"Idiot," Hinata bergumam pelan. Dan karena ia tak bisa menahan mulutnya, ia menambahkan dengan nada mengingatkan. "Demi kewarasan kita berdua, kuharap kau benar, Ibu."

Tamparan itu keras dan tiba-tiba, tak disangka sama sekali. Membuat Hinata terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh ke sofa. Satu tangannya menumpu jatuh, sementara tangan yang lain menyentuh pipinya. Tamparan itu menyakitkan, tapi Hinata sudah sering merasakan yang lebih dari ini. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak akan memberi kepuasan pada ibunya dengan menangis karena rasa sakit itu. Hinata sudah berhenti menangis karenanya sejak lama.

Ketika ia kembali memandang ibunya, wanita itu terlihat sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Bahkan untuk secuil rasa peduli pun tak ia tunjukan. Ia malah mengangkat satu alisnya seakan menantang putrinya untuk membalasnya. Hinata berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kita tak akan pernah lagi membicarakan masalah ini, kau mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, _Ibu_." Hinata menjawab tanpa emosi di dalam nada suaranya.

"Sekarang bersiaplah. Kita akan makan malam dengan mereka satu jam lagi. Jangan kenakan sesuatu yang terlalu provokatif. Kau bukan pelacur."

Hinata ingin sekali berkomentar bahwa ia sama sekali tak pernah meninggalkan rumah dengan dandanan seperti wanita murahan, tapi kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk menahan lidahnya. Lagipula, ada sesuatu dalam peringatan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh ibunya yang membuatnya curiga. Dan dugaan itu terbukti ketika mereka tiba di restoran yang telah disepakati dan Fugaku serta Sasuke menyambut mereka. Fugaku sama sekali tak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia mengamati tubuh Hinata lebih dari seharusnya. (Dan Ibunya memilih untuk menikahi pria seperti ini), sementara Sasuke berdiri tenang di sampingnya meski Hinata bisa melihat kilatan nakal bermain di matanya.

Ketika Fugaku melepaskannya setelah memberi pelukan sebagai salam yang lebih lama dari seharusnya, Sasuke bergerak untuk mencium pipinya sementara matanya bergerak sedikit ke bawah untuk mengintip belahan dadanya. Senyuman nakal tersungging ketika Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyadari tindakannya. Meskipun ia terlihat santai menghadapi situasi ini, Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang pemuda itu rasakan mengenai kekacauan yang mereka hadapi sekarang.

Mereka duduk berdampingan sementara kedua orang tua mereka duduk di hadapan mereka. Dua orang dewasa itu yang lebih banyak berbicara, menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Apakah mereka sedang membuat Hinata dan Sasuke percaya dengan hal romantis semacam itu? Karena sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Dan ia yakin Sasuke pun berbagi sentiment yang sama dengannya.

Diskusi mereka mereka berubah arah menuju ke detail pernikahan. Hinata mencoba bersikap sopan sementara Sasuke sesekali memberikan komentar penuh sarkasme, yang diabaikan oleh dua orang itu. Lalu, Hinata merasa seakan mendapatkan mimpi buruk ketika dua orang dewasa itu mulai berciuman di hadapan mereka. Di tempat umum. Hinata sama sekali tak pernah berharap, tapi kali ini ia sungguh memohon lantai di bawah mereka terbuka, dan dua orang dewasa itu bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan menjaga image di depan umum, Ibu? Hinata sungguh ingin meneriakkan itu. Tapi alih-alih mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya, Hinata hanya mampu menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik, sementara Sasuke berdehem dan menjatuhkan garpunya ke piring, menimbulkan suara nyaring ketika dua benda itu beradu.

" _Holy shit_ , aku bahkan belum memakan makananku. Bisakah kalian berhenti dan bersikap layaknya orang dewasa yang bertanggungjawab?"

Percaya saja pada Sasuke untuk menjadi sosok pembicara di antara mereka, Hinata tersenyum sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas minumnya. Dua orang di hadapan mereka berpisah dengan enggan, lalu kemudian memberikan alasan seperti harus melakukan panggilan dan mengecek kembali make up sebelum meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ibumu benar-benar wanita jalang." Sasuke berkomentar sesaat setelah dua orang itu pergi.

Hinata mendengus. "Katakan sesuatu yang tak aku tahu," katanya datar. Pipinya masih terasa sakit hingga sekarang. "Apakah ayahmu memandang setiap wanita seperti itu? Seakan menelanjangi mereka dengan tatapannya?"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan hal itu jika aku jadi dirimu." Jawab Sasuke sembari memotong daging steaknya. "Atau kau bisa menghindar darinya."

Hinata sama sekali tak pernah menghindar dari apapun. Tidak dulu, dan tidak juga sekarang.

"Kau sadar kan mereka hanya mengatakan alasan itu padahal sebenenarnya mereka memiliki agenda lain untuk dilakukan?" Sasuke menoleh, memandang Hinata dengan jahil. "Agenda seperti sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka berkeringat, panas …"

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya, Sasuke."

"Kau sama sekali tak lucu _, Hime_." Kata Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. Ia lalu meletakkan kembali garpu dan pisaunya sebelum memutar badannya menghadap Hinata. "Katakan padaku, apa pendapatmu tentang pernikahan ini? Menurutmu apa mereka akan benar-benar serius soal ini?"

"Menurutmu?" Hinata balik bertanya. "Ini Ibuku, jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia jelas akan mendapatkannya."

"Berapa lama menurutmu mereka akan bertahan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. "Mau bertaruh?"

Sebelum Hinata membuka mulutnya, kedua orang tua mereka kembali. Pakaian mereka terlihat sedikit acak-acakan,dan untuk seseorang yang mengaku kepada anak-anaknya untuk pergi ke toilet dan merapikan _make up,_ Hikari terlihat sedikit berantakan. Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk tak memikirkan itu. Tidak sama sekali. Ia tak berniat memuntahkan makanannya sekarang. Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak sekarang. Eww …

Pembicaraan di meja makan kembali berpusat ke pernikahan. Ibunya sedang semangat membicarakan masalah lokasi ketika Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan berada di pahanya. Ia tak bergerak, sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi dan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya kepada ibunya. Sasuke, dengan perlahan membawa tangannya bergerak menuju ke bagian dalam paha Hinata, menyentuhnya. Pelan, perlahan. Hinata sama sekali tak menyemangatinya, tapi ia juga sama sekali tak menghentikannya. Meski begitu, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak bergerak. Memberikan reaksi sama saja dengan memberikan kepuasan kepada Sasuke.

Tangan itu bergerak maju mundur sebelum membuat gerakan melingkar yang terasa sensual. Membuat jantung Hinata berdetak keras sehingga ia sedikit takut bahwa orang lain dapat mendengarnya. Sasuke dan tangan sialannya benar-benar membuatnya merasa gelisah di bangkunya. Dan Hinata tak dapat mengenyahkan pikiran nakal yang bertanya bagaimana jika tangan itu bergerak menyentuh dirinya di sana. Jarinya yang panjang bergerak masuk …

Lalu kemudian Sasuke menarik tangannya begitu saja. Membuatnya merasa sedikit frustasi. Dari sudut matanya Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke membawa ujung jemarinya ke mulut dan mencium tangannya dengan santai. Ada senyuman nakal yang tersungging di bibirnya. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk meminum airnya sembari mengutuk Sasuke.

Dan ketika kedua orang mereka sekali lagi begitu sibuk satu sama lain dan tak mempedulikan kehadiran anak-anaknya, Sasuke secara santai mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha, _imouto-chan_."

 **~~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~~**


End file.
